A Warm Place to Sleep
by MissRiRi
Summary: Jay adopts a new "pet" to play with. Equisite Corpse fan fic, set a little before the events of the book. Contains violence/rape/torture/probably cannibalism and necrophilia...
1. Chapter 1

Jamie didn't know anything about the cold, not really, he decided that as he huddled himself into a ball on the cold cement floor of the alley. It was dirty here. The floor was littered with trash, used syringes rusting, old newspapers speaking headlines to him that no longer had any relevance at all. It was cold; it was very, very cold. The cold was seeping through his parker and into his bones, invading his body, pushing in on him at every angle. He felt like he may as well have been naked, all the clothes he'd bundled on made no difference at all. It was like being stripped, like he was lying completely naked and wrapped in the cold on this grime covered floor. There was nothing he could do about it anyway, nothing except maybe cry but he'd given up on that hours ago. The cold cut at his body like knives and it felt like there were shards of glass in his joints. No, he hadn't known anything about the cold at all, not living pampered and protected in the care of his doting, only sometimes abusive parents.

His hair was naturally a white blonde, short but his fringe feathering over his forehead, so that he had the habit of lazily brushing it away from his eyes. Jamie's eyes were green, bright and wide and watchful green, framed in thick, fine blonde lashes. His mouth was small, plump, not much use for smiling seductively but decent enough for pouting when he cried, when he was unhappy and wanted to make his parents give in on something. He was turning 17 in 3 days but really he wasn't going to make it to 17 at all. Some boys were just carved out that way. If you lay Jamie out and examined him, looked inside and out, maybe you could see whatever part of him that was missing, whatever empty space there was that would invite something evil, something dark to crawl inside.

With soft pale limbs, he was frail and very delicate. It was a body made to be handled with care, he bruised easily, he flushed easily. Jamie was built to be held gently, to be stroked and played with tenderly. "It hurts" Jamie grumbled miserably to no one at all, sucked his breath in through his teeth and shuddered. If he started shuddering then he knew it would wrack his whole body again but he couldn't help himself and soon he was shivering violently.

"Does it?" there was no way he could have known there was anyone there, it was too dark and Jamie was having trouble focusing those brilliant green eyes of his. The voice sounded strange to him, young and warm but there was something else, something that suggested that it might not be so bad if he were hurting, that the owner of this voice might like that, might need that.

"Yes" he replied simply but the sound was forced through chattering teeth.

"Where?" he voice questioned, again with warmth but it was thicker now, it trembled slightly. Jamie wasn't completely naive and he knew what lust was, he understood desire, this voice dripped with it, though the owner had barely spoken at all.

"Everywhere" he said and his own tone was thick with misery, with self pity. "Please, it's so cold" he sobbed "I'm so cold and it hurts, it hurts all over. Please, I'm scared, I think I might die from this cold and I don't want to die. It's almost my birthday; it's my birthday in 3 days". He couldn't explain this breakdown, why he would so readily sob out this desperate plea to a voice in the dark, to this strange man he didn't know and who truthfully frightened him already. Why wasn't he saying anything? Why was he a phantom in the dark, watching Jamie sob on the cold concrete floor and saying nothing at all? Jamie quietened himself and listened to the stranger breathing. It was ragged breath and Jamie knew somewhere inside that this strange man was drinking in his misery, his pain and liking it.

"I'll be 17 in just 3 days. Please? Help me? I'm so cold" he spoke only to break the dreadful silence, speaking to drown out the sound of the ragged breathing of his companion in the dark. Jamie couldn't stop his tears, started again now they weren't going to stop. His shoulders hitched with the sobs and his body trembled uncontrollably now as he drew into himself more tightly. Jamie didn't bother trying to look for the owner of the voice that had spoken 2 words to him; he knew he wouldn't be able to see him.

"It's very cold outside" the voice agreed conversationally and then it was quiet again for a very long time. "You're going to freeze out here tonight, Jamie" it almost purred suddenly, softly and much closer than Jamie had anticipated. He didn't know how this man knew his name. "You'll freeze to death, do you understand me? You are going to die. Do you want to die Jamie?" it said to him and he whimpered but couldn't make himself reply. "You might make a very pretty little corpse but having to scrape you up off the cement when you are frozen solid to it won't be very dignified. That's ugly, it's unbecoming. It's not a very nice thought to consider is it?" the voice was whispering at his ear and as much as Jamie tried to hide from it, he wanted to make himself reply, it was just that he couldn't, no words would come out.

"Is it?" he voice was hot now, breathing right into his ear and sharp, it was demanding an answer from him.

"No" he whimpered tragically "Please, no. I know that and I don't want to freeze to death. It hurts" and he looked up, venturing a glance at the face pressed close to him. It was young, handsome but so shrouded in the consuming dark Jamie couldn't entirely make it out.

"Yes, we've already established that now haven't we? Its cold, it hurts. Are you capable of saying anything else Jamie?" the sudden berating edge in his voice made Jamie recoil again, his choking for breath through his sobs had become hiccups that made his chest ache.

"Shut up" said the voice and he did, instantly; Jamie had too much experience in doing what he was told. When his father had spoken to him like that it had always meant that if he didn't do as he was told he was going to be hit and he hated that, he always felt the impact reverberate throughout his entire body. "Good" and with that Jamie was able to calm slightly, though he was still curled in on himself. "The question becomes do you want to make another choice? Would you like to do something about this predicament?" his strange companion was speaking heatedly again and Jamie much preferred that to being told off, he nodded meekly but he couldn't tell if the other man had seen it.

"Was that a yes then? I'll take you home with me Jamie and its warm there, it's very warm. I'll wrap you up in blankets and you can get some sleep. Would you like that? Use your words and tell me what you want" and the voice spoke with a commanding edge that couldn't be ignored, with a heat that frightened Jamie but drew him in all the same. The promise of warmth was something he couldn't deny and there was no other choice. Stay here and freeze or go with this man and do whatever it was he wanted, if he wanted sex then that would be ok. He wasn't a virgin, he wasn't exactly experienced but surly capable of giving whatever was required for this warm place to sleep. Jamie had nowhere else to go, nowhere, there was no going home, his parents would be so mad at him. His father would beat him and he couldn't take another beating, not again, not ever again.

"Yes, please. I want to go home with you" he said, telling the stranger what he wanted, as he was instructed.

"And?" said the voice darkly and Jamie scrambled to think of what he'd missed, what he was supposed to say.

"And I'll do whatever you want, anything at all" he said, hoping it was the reply his new companion was searching for. A hand encircled Jamie's arm and yanked him suddenly to his feet, so that he swayed and had to brace himself against the other man, he gasped but didn't protest, he just wanted to be warm again.

"Thank you, Jamie. Say thank you" he shivered at the way this dark figure spoke to him, the way he said his name. How did he know his name?

"Thank you, thank you, please" he moaned, the hand on his arm was holding him too tightly, braced against the body of the stranger he was unable to make himself move.

"Ok, that's going to have to be good enough" sighed the voice and Jamie nodded desperately in agreement, relieved to feel himself released then and tugged to follow his new companion out of the dark, cold alley and back to his house where he could sleep in the warmth.

The house he found himself in was large, expensive looking things in expensive looking rooms. He was easily impressed by the expansive rooms; Jamie didn't notice that they were cold as hell, even as they were gently and completely warmed by the fireplace. He didn't notice the scent of antiseptic, how every surface was hospital grade clean, that there were no signs really that anyone lived here at all. "You like it?" his companion asked and Jamie turned around to look at him, to take his measure. During the walk back here he hadn't dared to look at him so boldly, just kept walking as if he were afraid he would change his mind about taking Jamie home.

Looking now, obviously so, Jamie saw a figure that stood a good few inches taller than him, slender. His gaze travelled up to see fine blonde hair and full lips curved into an amused grin, straight narrow nose and up to eyes that were locked completely to him. They were pale green, dull, empty and at the same time they were burning into him with electric desire that made his knees weak. "Yes" was all he could make himself reply, unable to look away from those cold eyes. They trapped him and he didn't move as the blonde man stepped towards him and pushed his parker off his shoulders then stripped it from him. "Who are you?" he gasped the words out, dazed and trying to keep the gaze of this handsome stranger as he circled around him, pulling the jacket away and tossing it to the floor.

"No one special" and he laughed but it was a frighteningly unnatural sound, forced.

"No really" Jamie insisted, a slight whine creeping into his voice.

"Jay" he replied easily, though it had an edge to it that was sharp, cutting off Jamie's urge to whine completely and his expression said that he would brook none of that from now on.

"But I think while you are staying for free in my house that you should call me Master" he mused softly, looking at Jamie so intently it had him wondering if Jay ever blinked at all. The request itself was a little kinky but he didn't mind, he would have dropped to his knees with a click of this strangers fingers to suck his cock if that was what he wanted. Calling him Master was nothing.

"Ok fine" he said happily because Jay had inadvertently insinuated that Jamie might get to stick around for a while and he desperately wanted to, he couldn't spend another night out in the cold.

"Then let me hear you say it" commanded Jay and his hand stroked Jamie's hair, nails scraping across his scalp and sending delicious shivers of pleasure down his spine.

"Master" he moaned the word softly, so easily teased into responding completely to Jay's touch. The young vagrant ventured a hand to the crotch of Jay's dark blue demins and felt that he was semi-hard.

"I think I want you to come get cleaned up, my house guests do have to measure up to a certain standard" Jay mused and caught his hand, brushing it aside as if he was irritated by it. Jamie brought his hands together in front of him and wrung them, keeping them otherwise occupied since Jay didn't appear to want him to touch him. Then why was he here? Maybe this guy just wanted to watch him, just to look at him naked or something; he wanted Jamie to have a bath after all. Did he want to watch? Maybe a few months ago the idea of that would have made his skin crawl, not now, not when he'd discovered how hunger can eat your insides until it felt like there was only a pit of acid, constantly chewing away at you from the inside out. He'd let him watch, he'd make a show of it if he had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay sat on the edge of the vanity in the bathroom, legs crossed at the knee and hands resting neatly in his lap. His new stray was standing before him, naked, impassive. Those big green eyes blinked slowly in confusion, the pretty little kitty shifted uncomfortably because Jay was not giving him any further instruction, he was cocking his head questioningly. Those big green, green eyes; Jay wanted very much to jam a fork into each one and rip it from his skull. He'd eat them then maybe or just set them carefully on the vanity and stare intently at them, leave them there to fester for a while when he got bored of that. What would be interesting about that face then; two gaping, bleeding black holes and those pouty little lips? Nothing at all.

This boy lived up to his namesake in every sense, especially now that he was stripped bare and standing for inspection. A kitten, a pretty snow-white stray. He'd decided that already, when he'd watched Jamie rubbing up against people's legs all day, begging for scraps, for someone to pet him. His skin was creamy white, blushing just slightly now with the sudden warmth of the house. Jay knew that it would split apart so easily if he were to cut it and that it would be easy work to flay all that beautiful pale flesh from his body. Easier still to slice through tender, rarely used muscle and slip his fingers inside, into the warm and delicate organs concealed there.

He slid in one graceful motion from the vanity and approached boy, touching his cheek lightly and marvelling at how easily his new pet responded, leaning into the touch with a quiet little moan. Intrigued, Jay let the hand venture downward, fingers trailing over the kitten's cock. Another groan, the organ stiffening beneath his fingers, easily completely aroused. "I guess you think I want to fuck you" Jay said and released the eager, pulsing arousal from his hand and brushing his lips against the stray's ear. A shiver, another moan, the kid really was a horny little fuck. Or maybe he'd picked up some kind of blushing virgin and any kind of touch was too much for him to handle.

"You don't? I mean don't you want me to..." Kitten asked, chewing his lip, his tone choked and trembling and unable to actually say it. Jay guessed he was nervous and really he had every reason to be. His theory that his newest house guest was inexperienced, not quite the seasoned street trash he'd thought seemed to be holding some weight.

"No, I don't want that" he replied impassively "You're filthy. What I want is for you to have a bath".

Jamie slid into the bath water and winced, it was hot, much too hot but he didn't want to complain and so said nothing. He'd been so cold; it was still nice to feel the searing heat melting away the icy feeling that had been making every joint ache. Where his pale skin had been tinted blue, it was now rosy all over. Jay had been watching him silently for an uncomfortable amount of time and Jamie hadn't known what to do. He was sliding soapy hands around his own body, dipping his mop of fair, blonde hair into the water and letting droplets of water stray down his face.

"Over here" Jay said after an extended period of that unbearable silence. Jamie obliged quickly, moving to the edge of the bath. The other man was holding a bottle of shampoo, which he began working through his hair dutifully, with minimal fuss and an expression of disinterest.

"Rinse" and Jamie dipped his head back into the water, running his hands through his hair and rinsing the shampoo out. Lifting his head again, he looked back at Jay and gave an awkward half smile. There was a tension in the other man that he didn't like at all, something in the stiff and detached nature of his movements.

"It's a good start but sometimes the filth goes so much deeper then we think. Isn't that right?" Jay's voice had taken on the same thick tone that Jamie had heard in the alley and his hand was gripping his soapy chin, forcing him to look up.

"Yes sir. Yes Master" he fumbled his words, feeling his heart begin to thump uncomfortably in his chest.

"I'm glad you agree" he released Jamie's chin and walked away from the tub, returning with a bottle that Jamie assumed was bath gel and a rough looking loofer. Jay didn't say anything as he returned to the side of the tub and gripped a handful of Jamie's wet hair, yanking him closer to the edge of the bath.

"Arrgh" an unconscious whimper of pain tore itself from his throat. "Don't, you're hurting me" he said quietly, unwilling to protest any louder, though his eyes were wide and betraying an instant fear of being handled this way. He'd been a willing participant in whatever this was and there was no reason for Jay to need to hurt him.

"You wanted to be here. Would you prefer to be thrown naked onto the street little Jamie?" The grip on his hair tightened, snapping Jamie's head back. Jamie cried out again but stifled it quickly

"No, I'm sorry sir" he whimpered, tears straining in his eyes as shocks of pain travelled over his scalp. The grip didn't relent but at least it didn't get any worse either. Jay's breathing deepened a little, shuddered close to him as he leaned over. Jamie closed his eyes, only to feel a violent yank on his hair again and so opened them, blinking, confused. He didn't understand this and he didn't understand things any better as a chemical smell choked at his lungs, his skin caught fire and he was thrashing on reflex, screaming.

"Owww oww argh no! Please ooww! Ooooooooooooooooooooo ow!"

The kitten's squawking was offensive but Jay was enjoying the distress in those green eyes too much to see them clouded if he were to knock him out now. Flailing, graceless limbs clawing pathetically at him. They did nothing to prevent Jay from pouring the bleach over that sensitive white skin, watching it turn scarlet with vicious looking burns. The loofer raised the colour to a nice full raw red burn, as Jay worked it against his flesh, scrubbing, digging, wondering if it would be possibly to scrub through the skin to the bones with just this rough material. "Owwww! Oh please stop, god please it's burning me!" howling little Kitten, he really was making quite a fuss.

"I've heard it's good to have a yowling cat fixed, that that can stop their incessant ugly screeching" he mused to himself, yanking Jamie up and pouring a good splash of bleach down onto his now wilted cock. His new pet screamed, hoarse and ragged, almost unable to put up any kind of display already, not through his ceaseless crying and hiccupping. Another good splash down his back now, working it with the loofer, watching little beads of blood raise over the entire surface. He wasn't screaming now, his back arched and spasmed, choking, crying, and the flesh blossoming in cherry red blisters and burns and droplets of blood. It was beautiful, it was **CLEAN**.

In the bedroom now and Kitten is laid out nice and clean and dry, his platinum hair neatly combed, polished and scrubbed clean. Jay mused to himself that he'd love to have a nice lush red bow to fasten around its neck. Maybe later he'd find something just as fitting to adorn that precious throat, an extension cord, rope, barbed wire. The boy was in some form of shock, he hadn't moved from the position he'd been arranged in, flat on his back. His big eyes shined with an emotion that caused Jay to laugh aloud, _betrayal_. He was breathing shallow panicked breaths and staring up at Jay like a jilted lover, like he'd broken his heart.

Kitten flinched at his laughter but made no attempt at all to curl in on himself, to protect himself from what he had guessed was going to happen. He'd seen that type a few times before, those who would go along with almost anything at first, fighting not to resist in hopes that they'd get let off for good behaviour. "You're so well behaved, I'm pleased Jamie" he purred softly, kneeling next to the bed and petting his head, to his amazement the boy still turned towards his touch. How many times would he have to kick this little stray before it stopped licking his hand? He had all night to find out, perhaps more than that if he decided to keep it alive for a while. Realistically he knew this relationship couldn't last more than a few days, his little...quirks had a habit of ruining his play things.

He moved away from the bed and into his dresser drawer, pulling it open to reveal several interesting items. In another situation perhaps they would excite his house guest, though maybe they still would since he was doing his very best to behave. Jay was surprised at how much he liked that fact, how much he was beginning to like this boy already. He fingered a large, hard latex dildo, brutal looking, with a length and girth that would probably test even the most practiced of whores. No this one was not for Jamie, he wouldn't be able to get that thing inside of him without tearing him up and ruining that tight little tunnel of flesh before he'd gotten a chance to really get to know it. Jay sighed and moved on to the next item, hmm still too large but the next one showed some promise.

Rounding back to the bed, he held it up for Jamie to see, noting that his Kitten hadn't tried to run but was looking up at him from his unchanged position on the bed, and then to the item he was being shown.

"You're going to use it on me" he stated, chewing his lip and blinking his big green eyes slowly, he shivered a little on the bed, cheeks slightly flushed. Jay was glad he hadn't touched his face with the bleach.

"I am" he admitted with a smile, sliding his hand up Jamie's arm and watching him shiver more violently. "Ever been fucked by one of these?" he questioned, flashing the vibrator, it was quite innocent looking, small certainly and pink, smooth instead of studded or ridged.

"No" Kitten replied, whimpering to himself. His skin was mostly raw all over, though his creamy white legs were mostly untouched, as well as would be his succulent little arse and of course his pretty face.

"Ever been fucked at all? Truthfully now, you don't need to lie to me" he said softly, feeling his pulse quicken and his cock twitch.

"Yes a few times but not a lot really, I don't remember... maybe 5 times" came the replied and Jay nodded in satisfaction, feeling himself getting painfully hard now but ignoring it. Jamie wasn't well used at all, chances were even this little vibrator would hurt him going in, at first at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't bite down. Not yet, not too hard. **His lips sucked the flesh of Kitten's abdomen between them, his tongue swirling over it to taste the mix of chemical and human. Drops of blood on the surface tormented him and he lapped up all he could, sucking hard to encourage more to flow. The boy was making conflicting noises of pleasure and pain, crying tears that slid from his eyes to soak the mattress. Each time his tongue slithered over the raw flesh, saliva like salt in the wound, Jamie hissed in pain but arched himself up to meet the caress at the same time. Jay almost found it endearing, as he did the fact that he'd been teased to full arousal already, just by this little exploration and despite the fact his cock was sporting those painful burns.

"Hmm do you like this?" he questioned, stilling his lips hungry sucking at the wounds. Normally he didn't talk to his playthings and they quickly slipped past the ability of speech anyway but he was curious and he had decided to take things slower here. So often he got over anxious and unwrapped his presents early, tearing them open and wallowing in the sweet, hot, fragrant viscera and then there was nothing more to see, nothing more to experience.

Kitten wasn't answering him, breathing those shallow breaths and staring up at the ceiling. Jay reached his hand down and grabbed his cock and tugged at it, his nails crawled up the length until the kid screamed and tried to push him away.

"Do you like it?" would it really risk making him ask again?

"I don't want you to hurt me" Jamie tried to wriggle away again and Jay seized his hips, dragging him back and then slapped him hard in the face for his trouble, it all carried out in one graceful and practiced motion. Kitten's head lolled backwards and he moaned, dazed and disorientated by the blow. His arousal hadn't wilted in the least though, still stood as hard as ever, nudging at Jay's belly as he leant over and sucked the tender flesh just bellow his right nipple. Kitten sighed in defeated pleasure, too dazed to fight his body's natural response and his hips rose reflexively to gain more contact to his arousal.

Jay chuckled around his mouthful of skin; his teeth teased at the surface and pressed down, the pressure increasing until he felt the skin open up like a ripe fruit.

White hot pain struck Jamie as teeth sunk into the sensitive flesh below his nipple, the pressure of teeth there had felt so good at first but now he could feel blood spilling over his chest. Panicking he whimpered and yelped, breathing a deep choked breath but he was too afraid to try and fight Jay away. The other man was far stronger then he was, that strike to his face had sent shocks of pain up his jaw and rattled his thoughts, he was terrified of how much it would hurt if Jay released a full forced punch.

The teeth released him just as the pain got so intense he felt himself ready to do anything to dislodge Jay and then he felt only the hot throb of the wound, almost pleasurable. There was nothing he could do; he couldn't hide how much his body was enjoying this torment, even though he was terrified, heart beating like a hummingbird's, fluttering and threatening to give out on him. It was humiliating too, to be trapped this way and have his body betraying him so clearly. He tried not to feel it but he was turned on despite himself, he wanted to be relived of it but couldn't stand to be hurt anymore.

Jay was licking the blood that trickled down his chest, swirling his tongue into the wound in a way that caused Jamie to moan loudly in desire, even as he shift and winced, trying to get away. "I like it" he moaned, panting, hoping that by saying what Jay had wanted to hear that he would stop. He would give himself willingly to this; he just couldn't take much more of the pain. "I want you; I want to be here with you. Please I'll do anything you want, you don't have to hurt me" Jamie reached his hand down and traced the outline of Jay's erection, pressing rock hard against his jeans but so far treated with complete indifference by his captor.

Jay stiffened at the action and looked up at Jamie from his position, there was blood smudged at the sides of his mouth and a gleam in his eyes that sparkled and burned in the darkened room. It made Jamie's insides go cold but he continued none the less, quickly unfastening Jay's pants and sliding his hand inside, freeing his arousal from the material prison. As he stroked at the molten flesh, sliding his hands up the length with practiced and careful hands, Jamie moaned and pushed his hips up against Jays, gasping at how the action sent shocks of pleasure through him. "Fuck me. Fuck me with that plastic toy if you want. Any way you want me, just be don't hit me again. I won't fight you, I won't try to get away" he said breathlessly, still lying back on the bed, working Jay in his hand, writhing up against him.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie" sighed Jay despondently, coolly indifferent to the pleasure "And what if what I want is to hear you scream? What if what I want is to cut you open and feel you from the inside, to pluck out those green eyes and fuck the sockets? Just because I can". Those words stopped his advances, froze him completely, hands still around Jay's cock but motionless. He was in shock, not understanding, trembling. The idea that someone could really physically do something like that was impossible for him to wrap his thoughts around.

"No" that's all that could come out, his hands fell away, his whole body going limp against the mattress.

Jay had not expected his new pet to faint like that, just from a few teasing words. Leaning over him he prised Jamie's eyelids open one by one and saw the whites of his eyes underneath, the boy was unresponsive, aside from the erection that still stood up proudly. That was something he admired in a pet, an unfaltering ability to stay aroused. Jay bent and took the organ in his mouth, sucking at it, tasting it, lapping up the pearly beads of pre-cum there. Jamie didn't stir but his body shuddered reflexively in response. Pulling his mouth away with a grin, Jay reached for the toy he'd almost forgotten until Jamie reminded him of it. He wrapped his lips around it and slicked its surface with saliva, not much enjoying the taste of the plastic but needed to prepare it so it didn't tear Jamie going in. Licking two of his fingers he probed Kitten's opening, then slid then inside, gently flexing and stretching the tight tunnel. Jamie didn't stir but his breath hitched and his body shivered.

Jay wanted to see more, to see how his body would squirm and shudder when he introduced that vibrating plastic shaft and shoved it right up into him. Removing his fingers, he took a deep breath and turned the vibrator on, the thing pulsated in his hand and he turned the dial right up, until it hummed quietly with the force of the vibrations. Jay positioned himself to get the best view, looming over his unconscious guest and then started working the buzzing object inside of him.

Kitten let out an unconscious groan, his eyelids flickering and body shuddering, the tremors travelling up and down his limbs. Intrigued, Jay pushed it deeper, meeting resistance from the tight tunnel of muscle but pushing past that, forcing it inside. He worked it up until he knew that the tip was pressing up against his young prostate, knowing easily by the way resistance melted away and Jamie arched his hips, erection weeping more pearly white pre-cum and twitching harder.

_"Nnrrgh"_

The gasped and incoherent noise spilled from his lips as Jamie began to wake, blinking dazedly and then he began to heave in deep breaths. Jay twisted the vibrator, slowly twirling it inside of him and watched Jamie gasp and flail, letting out a loud and uncontrolled moan of pleasure. "Please" he choked and gasped, trying to centre himself through the pleasure, trying to understand what was happening but Jay gave no opportunity for that. He pushed his pet back down on the bed and started tonguing the bite wound on his chest again, sticking his tongue into the raw dents as he began fucking Jamie with the plastic toy, pulling it out and teasing it around the rim, before shoving it all the way in again and brushing it against his prostate.

Jamie all but screamed, his moans becoming shrieks of pleasure, confusion, mind numbing fear. "Good boy, good little kitty" Jay purred, shifting his lips lower and then biting down on the flesh just below the ribcage, bitting hard and fast but rocking the vibrator up and holding it against his prostate at the same time. Jamie screeched and writhed, twisting and trying to get away, not knowing what he was feeling. It was a mix of pleasure and pain so keen that it left him dizzy. "God stop!" he cried, clawing at Jay's back, trying to get free until a wave of pleasure hit him so intensely it knocked him back against the bed, panting.

He couldn't take it; Jay was biting him so hard blood was spilling from the wound and leaking down towards his erect cock but the toy inside him was making him melt and shudder, sending waves of pleasure up his spine, rippling upwards from the inside and taking hold in his belly. Despite everything he knew he was so close to the edge and that he'd come hard despite the pain. It was with horror and disgust that he watched his tormentor dip his hand into the pooled blood and then move it to wrap around his still painfully raw but aroused and needy cock. He gagged, disgusted by the sight of it, his bloody erection being stroked and coated in the hideous red fluid by Jay. He was laughing, deep and sensuous, his mouth streaked in blood and dull green eyes alive and sparkling.

The salty blood burned his tender raw flesh but the pleasure of Jay's practiced strokes, coupled with the vibrating presence of the toy against his most pleasurable spot inside was sending him into shocks of intense pleasure. Jamie started crying, disgusted but moaning uncontrollably in pleasure, his hips bucked, arching up as Jay starting moving the toy inside him and rose too with every bloody caress to his cock. Jamie cried out, moaning and sobbing as he felt himself pushed into orgasm, the sensations beginning inside, pleasure spasming and forcing its way up his spine. He choked and bucked, moaning as his orgasm continued through his body, curling in his belly and spreading out, then finally up and down the length of his cock. He clenched around the vibrator and spilled himself violently with shameful distaste into Jay's mouth.

He hadn't even been able to see it happening but Jay had encased his erection in his mouth and was sucking down his come, as well as licking away the blood he'd coated it with. Jamie couldn't fight; he fell limp to the bed and shivered with lingering pleasure. He still felt Jay's mouth licking and sucking at his cock long after it had wilted. It was almost only as an afterthought that he felt his mouth opened and Jay sliding himself inside, pressing down the back of his throat and shuddering to his own climax. Jamie didn't fight that either, he relaxed himself around the intrusion and swallowed everything down reflexively. He was hurt and tired and disgusted, horrified, he just wanted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

He thought that he was tied now, blinking his eyes open Jamie had little sensation in his arms but it felt like they were pulled tight and bound over his head. He whimpered and tried to look up, red ribbon was twined around each arm from shoulder to wrist and they were pulled taut, tethered tightly to the headboard of the bed. His skin felt hot and terribly sensitive, his back was itching and flaring with pain to be rubbing against the mattress as he tried to shift his position. He couldn't move much and every attempt brought pain from the chemical burns, the two fresh bite wounds at his chest and ribcage were throbbing hot. He whimpered again, hurting but unable to do anything about it and terrified of what this meant for him.

Jamie knew that this man meant to kill him, there were no more illusions about that fact and though that realisation shattered his reality entirely, what frightened him even more was what was uncertain. How much pain and suffering would he be put through before he was granted that release? He couldn't take it, he hurt so much already. The tied boy began to panic, pulling and flailing, his breath was coming in pants before something snapped and he started screaming. The screams were desperate, so loud they filled the room entirely and frightened him as they echoed around him. He couldn't stop; he screamed and screamed eyes wide and body arching and writhing, fighting to get free.

"Does that help?" the voice startled him, again coming to him from the dark of the room filled with screams. Jamie let out a hoarse sob, trying to prop himself up to look around for the source, for his tormentor but he just couldn't see. He fell back on the bed and screamed again, long and loud and shrill. "Maybe you should ask yourself why I didn't bother to gag you. Do you think that means there is anyone around to hear this? There isn't, just me. So if this display is for my benefit, then thankyou but you'd really ought to stop it now, you're turning blue little Jamie" purred the voice, stealing the next brewing scream from his lungs.

"Why?"

"Because I liked the look of you, you turn me on" Jay replied without missing a beat, his tone was dry and unkind, false.

"Stop it" Jamie snapped, not wanting to hear his unkind taunts. He hurt so much, his body was aching all over and he couldn't stand it.

"But it's the truth" Jay was right by him now and he'd snatched his hair up, pulling his head back. Jamie sobbed, cowering and trying to position his head closer to Jay's hand in an attempt to lessen the pain. "I wanted to fuck you, I wanted to take you back here to suck your cock and make you come"

"Stop it! Shut up!"

"And you liked it. You're quite a vocal little whore too but don't worry, I like that as well"

"Stop! I don't want to hear your lies! I can't stand to hear them. Please tell me..just tell me what you want from me, tell me what you're going to do me. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were cold, empty! You don't want to fuck me, you don't even care about that" he found himself out of breath, desperately trying to suck in more air so he could finish speaking before he lost his nerve. "When you look at me you don't even see me" he finished in a hoarse whisper but Jay heard it, his hand removed itself from his hair and he could almost hear him considering sudden outburst.

"You're very observant my little kitten, so tell me then, what do you think that means?"

"That you're a monster"

"Yes"

"You're going to kill me"

"Yes"

"Please don't hurt me"

"It's too late for that now kitten"

Jamie sank back into the bed, despair hitting him hard in the chest and knocking his breath from his lungs. He let his arms hang limp in their bindings, ignoring the pain that brought him and just letting his body sag.

He didn't want to admit to himself as he looked down at his newest pet, that he'd gone out of his way to get something to dress up that pretty corpse in the making. It was what he'd done though, that soft beautiful red ribbon, such a beautiful decoration and he'd had to have it. Leaving Jamie locked in the room, though it hadn't mattered since the kid never stirred, he'd gone out under the pretence of buying some wonderful expensive condiments to well..._enjoy _him with, much later on of course. But then sure enough Jay had spotted the gorgeous silk ribbon, red as blood from a sliced artery and he'd pictured Jamie bound up in it head to toe, pictured wrapping it around his neck and cutting of his air supply. If he fucked him while he did that he knew the body would jerk and contract around him of its own accord, spasms as it tried to catch it's dying breaths. **Lovely**. He bought metres of it right then.

This stray he'd spent money on, time on but why? It interested him and so did Jamie. The boy was weak as kitten, a fragile and totally responsive toy but he noticed things too and learnt quickly. Already he'd worked out the game and done so a lot quicker than most of the pathetic drug addled street kids he brought home. They'd try to bargain right up until they could no longer speak, offering up their bodies or their drugs, whatever promises of never telling anyone about him that they could think to offer. Jay didn't like that, it was classless.

"You chose this pet. You chose to come with me Jamie and you chose to spread those lovely legs for me" he said quietly, watching his pet to see what he would do.

"I had no choice, I was going to die. You were supposed to help me" Kitten replied softly, eyes staring up unfaltering at Jay, fixed on him in the dark room.

"Yes, I didn't lie to you about that. If I hadn't come along then you would have died, if not that night then the next or when your hunger and your fear of the cold lead you into trying to sell yourself to some other predator of the night" he answered sincerely, no longer wandering why he was humouring his toy. He liked Jamie enough to try and comfort him, in his own way. Wouldn't it be that much more exquisite if this boy gave himself over to this?

"Please can't you just untie me and let me go?" Jamie asked quietly and Jay bristled, hoping the boy wasn't lowering himself to trying to bargain his way out. Then he might have to just gut him right now with the blade that was sheafed in his pocket. "I'll stay right here with you. Do you want a pet? I'll be your pet. I don't have a home Jay but this could be my home. I know there is no other choice and I'll be yours if you let me" he continued carefully, looking up through the slightly sweaty fringe of his platinum hair.

Yearning so keen he could taste it teased at him with those words. If only it could be true but these were the sugary offerings of a boy trying to avoid any more pain, it was sweeter then what most others in his position had presented but it was a lie all the same. "My beautiful dear if only that could be true" he said with a sigh and stroked Jamie's hair, the boy lifted his head to the touch, green eyes sparkling with hope and behind that something desperate. It was need for him, confused and fearful but wanting him all the same. A curious pet, Jay really did wish he could keep him but what he wanted to do now was not to make love to him as the greedy child wished.

"Since you've accepted there can be no other way, be mine while you can Kitten" he whispered and kissed Jamie's forehead, tongue sliding out to taste the sweat clinging to the skin. Then he reached for the knife and un-sheafed it. His lips were on the soft pink buds of Jamie's, nudging them open and sliding his tongue inside, licking and tasting, sucking at the inside of his mouth. The responsive plaything was moaning at the action, sounds muffled but he could feel the vibration of the sound. Jay felt himself getting hard, the hand on the knife clutching tighter as he got up onto the bed and lay over his pet. The bindings didn't stop Jamie from rubbing against him as soon as he felt the weight covering him, eyes closed as they kissed hungrily.

Jay allowed it, moaning back and encouraging those delicious little hips to roll up against him. The knife inched closer and Jay began tracing the tip lightly up and down his side. Kitten stopped his moaning and grinding, suddenly afraid, the feel of the cold metal against his skin jolting him. Jay didn't allow him to focus on that though, reaching a hand down between them to fondle and stroke him. Kitten's arousal overthrew the fear in seconds and he resumed his moaning and arching, gasping with pleasure as Jay gently squeezed his balls, hand stroking teasingly up the shaft. Not enough to push him over the edge, just enough to distract and enflame him.

The display was arousing but thinking of what he was about to do got Jay harder. Breathing harder he deepened the kiss and then penetrated Kitten's lovely delicate flesh with the steel of the knife. The immediate and reflexive shudder of his little body was almost orgasmic, a cry of pain almost akin to ecstasy. The knife had only gone in an inch, avoiding all the vulnerable vital organs. Just a taste, just a little preview of what it would be like to slip that knife in and out all over his tender little body, again and again until he was screaming with ecstatic agony. The blood would flow freely then, sticky and sweet and he could bath himself in it, licking it from gushing wounds and pleasuring the boy's body again with the vital fluid. Maybe then he'd slick his own cock with it and fuck him one more time, make his exit from this world roll off from a moment of pure pleasure.

He blinked through the haze of blood lust; the boy was shivering and sobbing beneath him. Jay pulled his mouth away and looked down, Kitten's eyes were glazed but wide, his hips were still lifting ever so slightly as Jay was continuing to manipulate pleasure from him. He was making little dazed sounds 'uh uh uh' but barely present through the shock. It was too much to see; Jay pulled the knife gently free and pressed a hand to the wound, keeping pressure to still some of the bleeding but bringing his mouth down to lap the blood at the same time, sucking on the flesh near the wound. A sound was growing from his chest, a growling noise of desire. He couldn't control himself anymore and abandoned the wound before he gripped the edges and ripped it open, ripping until he'd spilt Jamie wide open. Jay opened his jeans and slid them down past his hips, rushing to grab a tube of lubricant because he'd have to leave the blood for now or he'd eat Kitten alive and it would be over.

Jay slicked himself impatiently, noticing that the boy was still aroused and blinking up at him, looking around as if wondering where the hand that had been pleasuring him had gone, tears falling freely because he was hurt and his body was teased to frenzy and needing to come. He grit his teeth as he slid slowly into kitten's needy little body, kitten arched and the warm tunnel contracted around him, trying to draw him in further, needing more. Jay growled and pushed deeper, not able to stop once he'd started, unable to stop the deep thrusting of his cock into the wanton form beneath him. Kitten still making that incoherent panted noise of pleasure, whining and trying to rub his cock up against Jay as he bore down on him. Jay was past being able to focus on pleasuring him though, his sounds of animalistic pleasure growing as he was slamming into him with abandon, moaning and squeezing his eyes shut, seeing only red.

It didn't seem to matter because he felt Kitten begin to shudder and mewl, rubbing frantically up against him as his body shook and he came, spilling himself against Jay. That was enough to push him to his own peak, the pure unadulterated need in the act. Jay cried out and came hard, biting down viciously on Jamie's shoulder as he did so and riding out the frenzied that tried to make him pull the precious stray limb from limb.

Jamie didn't know what he felt; he didn't know anything right now. He'd retreated into himself when that sudden blinding pain had swept his whole body so quickly and completely that he hadn't even been able to pin point where he'd been stabbed. Now he was laying there and trying to continue riding the aftershocks of orgasmic pleasure that distracted from his pain, as Jay pulled out of him and drew away from the bed.

"2 more days until your birthday Jamie" Jay announced to him and he just blinked incoherently, not understanding anything, trying not to look at the bloody stain spreading on the white sheets. His captor tucked him under the covers and loosened his silk ribbon bindings, tying them a little looser around his wrists and lower down on the bed head. Jamie just accept the simple comfort of the action and tried to will his body to keep feeling good but the endorphins were wearing off fast.

"Please" he murmured feverishly, so scared of the pain and looking to anyone to help.

"Goodnight Kitten" was all Jay said.

"Goodnight" he replied in a whisper, hardly realising he'd said anything at all.


	5. Chapter 5

If he'd stayed at home maybe he could have had a cake. His mother could have made it and perhaps he might have helped her to do it. What flavour? Chocolate probably or maybe a cheesecake instead. Ice-cream cake? No he wasn't too fond of ice-cream cake. God it hurt him so much, Jamie shuddered as his mind refused to let him escape any longer. He was fevered now, hot and shivering in a bed pooled with his blood. Sweat made his platinum hair cling to his forehead and it obscured his vision, not that he could see much in the darkened room anyway. His whole body felt like a mass of raw exposed nerves, like Jay had just doused him in petrol and pressed a lit a match to his skin. Jamie wouldn't put a stunt like that past him anyway, he'd learnt his captor cared nothing for the state of his fragile form, battered more in these past few days and nights then he'd ever thought he could live through.

_"I can't take it! I can't, please stop" Jamie pleaded, on his stomach with his face pressed against the pillows, words muffled and tears soaking the material. "Please ..Master" he tried using the word that occasionally soften Jay's attacks, persuaded him to take it a little bit easier on him but to no avail. His thighs were spread wide and Jay was nestled between them, holding a lit cigarette delicately between two slender fingers._

_"Agh!" he screamed with pain as the tip of the cigarette burned into the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh. The wound at his side tore open and began weeping as he tensed and flailed in pain, several others following suit. His body was a decorated mess, thin cuts, slices made through his creamy skin just to watch him bleed, shallow stab wounds that seemed only to serve the purpose of exciting Jay enough to actually fuck him. It turned him on to see the blood, like a shark catching the scent of blood in the ocean, he was magnetised to the bleeding areas. Jay would lick it up, smear it over his mouth, sometimes if he were naked he'd slick his throbbing erection with it, eyes turning to slits as he threw his head back and moaned in animalistic pleasure._

_Another wave of pain hit him and made him gasp, choking and screaming, begging for it to stop. Jay wasn't even smoking that cigarette, merely clasped it in his beautiful slim hand and watched the smoke curl from its tip, smiling lazily as it connected with his flesh and made him jump, scream as the flesh turned red and raised in a burn. Jamie couldn't stand to see the casual manner in which he was inflicting this terrible pain, so he buried his face in the pillows and bore the jolts of agony that racked his body. It seemed that Jay wasn't going to allow him to keep any semblance of dignity though, that was all but forbidden to him and moments later he felt the insistent and jolting presence of Jay's tongue stroking across his now raw and painful entrance. Jamie cried out in disgusting pleasure. _

_"No, no please" he pleaded but Jay ignored it, tonguing the cleft of his arse and tracing the ring of muscle in circles with his tongue before forcing it inside. Jamie sobbed as his body allowed the violation, shivering with pleasure as he felt himself pushed closer and closer to another shameful climax. What humiliating object would Jay use on him this time? Had he been good enough to earn a simple sex toy? Had he been bad? Would it be the blunt end of his knife this time? Or any other number of things he'd used to penetrate his already painfully raw hole. Would he finally go through with his teasing promises to use the blade on him..down there? He shut his eyes tight and tried to be anywhere else._

Now Jamie was alone in this room that he knew he was going to die in, fevered from his many painful wounds. They were probably getting infected but it didn't matter, nothing did besides trying to avoid further pain. It didn't matter that it was his birthday because he'd left all rights to that celebration behind. Jamie cried pathetically again but even that added to his pain, his bright green eyes were dull and red rimmed, it hurt to squeeze out more tears.

"Crying pet? On your birthday?" Jay had entered the room, looking impossibly beautiful despite the air of menace that enveloped his every move. His blonde hair was clean and neatly brushed and he was dressed immaculately in a white shirt and sleek black trousers. He moved gracefully to the boy still tied to the bed, his pet, his little love and stroked his sweaty hair away from his face, wanting to be granted the green of those eyes. Jay's hand trembled slightly as he did so and he felt his entire body as a mess of tension building just beneath the surface. His own eyes were wide, blinking rapidly and his breathing was deep, hitching briefly every now and then. He'd dropped acid, just a little, just a taste too heighten the experience.

"I have a present for you. Are you going to show me you deserve it?" he breathed and got up onto the bed, straddling Jamie and kissing him harshly, sucking at his lips and tasting blood lingering from where the sweet pink buds had been split open. Kitten wasn't so responsive lately and Jay knew that he was to blame for that fact; he'd gone so hard on him. Now he lay limply against the bed and offered up only a soft groan of pain to be kissed so roughly on lips that were bruised and raw, the sound was swallowed up by Jay's hungry mouth anyway. Pushing his tongue inside the boy's mouth he licked the soft, warm walls of his cheeks. He tasted so good. Jay could feel the rock hard presence of his arousal already straining against the material of his trousers, he ignored it.

As he drew back and steadied himself on hands braced either side of Kitten's shivering form, Jay breathed rapidly. In his hand was a bow fashioned from the same ribbon that had imprisoned his captive. It was a gift but it was going to be his later, after they'd celebrated the occasion. "This is for you. Do you like it pet?" he purred, panting, pupils dilated and eyes wild. Jamie turned away from him and sobbed drily, no longer telling him what he wanted to hear but that was ok, they'd past that point together. Jay's body communicated with that of the one bound to his bed through pain, pleasure, feelings the slight form had never experienced before. **One more baby**, he thought, **just one more thing to teach it. Will you like it Jamie? You just might**.

He put the bow on the bedside table, clear from the blood, cum and sweat that stained the sheets. The smell of the room was a heady mix of all those scents but Jay didn't mind, he enjoyed it, savoured it. Jamie lolled his head back and tried to look up at him. "I want to go home" he moaned pitifully "My Mum would have made me a cake, I-I want a cake". Jamie tried to fight against his bindings but his body was far too weak and gave out easily, his arms only able to tug against his restraints a few times before they hung limply and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"You don't need a cake Jamie"

"But I.."

"Shut up"

Really he had little patience and being not in complete control of himself shortened that fuse. Jay hadn't even realised he'd hit Jamie in that momentary lapse of consciousness, not until he was blinking down at the sight of rivulets of blood pouring from the boys nose.

"Look at what you've made me do Kitten, it's an ugly mess I've had to make of your nose" he chided, dipping a finger into the blood that streamed over his lips and brought it to his perfectly seductive mouth. Jay lapped the blood obscenely, rubbing it along his gums, smearing it across his lips only to lick it away with a slow curl of his tongue. Jamie was observing this through dry sobs as he tried to spit out the blood as it spilled into his mouth with each desperate, heaving of breath. Jay would not have such a nasty display, he caught Kitten's chin in his fingers and covered his mouth with his own. Sucking, licking, he continued until he'd plundered the sweet, little cavern of luscious membrane raw and the blood had ceased flowing so deliciously into both of their mouths.

Jay was dazed when he finally pulled back, green eyes flickering. It had been so very long since he'd been this blood drunk, not high mind you because that was not the purpose of the LSD here but tantalised to the point of frenzy by the vital red fluid. That was why Jamie was here though wasn't it? To satisfying that burning aching that could never be slaked by simply taking someone to bed and fucking them. It was soul deep. Perhaps he was rotten inside, dying there and taking the flesh and blood, taking the lives of his sad vagrant lovers nourished it, if only for a little while. Maybe they fed it. That's the way he liked to think of it and he was so hungry now he couldn't bare it. All this teasing had been leading towards this soul climax and so the fact that his cock was so hard it threatened to burst was almost beside the point but he that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy what pleasures his simple flesh form could give him as well.

Jamie said nothing, a quite lamb resigned to its slaughter as his tormentor released wrists that were raw and bloodied from their ribbon bindings. Jay bent over him and took the raw nub of one sweet, pink nipple between his teeth and bit down hard. His Kitten yelped and whimpered, raised his hands to try and push Jay's head away from the abused and sensitive bud. He'd only wanted to know that the object of his affections was awake, responsive enough to show him the reactions he longed to see. After all he'd grown to love the way that precious face contorted in pain, the way he yelped and mewled like the helpless kitty cat that he was.

"Stay alert kitty cat" he warned, tapping the offending creature on the nose chidingly. "Make sure to keep those pretty eyes trained to me" the order was obeyed and listless green eyes watched his every move obediently as he picked up a piece of the discarded ribbon. Soiled already, crushed and tainted with dark stains on its plush surface.

"Hrrrghm" Jamie stirred, mumbling incoherently as he tried to push away the ribbon that twined around his throat, eyes widening as Jay increased the pressure, pulling it taut.

"I can't breathe. I can't..can't.." he gasped and Jay smiled, drew in close and kissed him fiercely, a hand roaming down over his ribcage, stroking him lightly before it clawed its way back up, leaving deep rivets of blood in their wake. His toy sprung to new life at the action, screeching and writhing, pounding at his chest with fists that he could barely be felt. The desperate final fluttering of a dying bird's wings.

"That's because you're dying" he whispered to the panicked boy's ear, sucking on it and watching his eyes widened in terror at the realisation that this was it, this was what they'd been dancing around in their play time together. There was nothing that he could do, he was going to die. The ribbon was pulled tighter still, so tight that Kitten arched and flailed, managing to draw blood as he clawed at Jay's hand but to no avail.

His torment was endless, eyes rolling back into his skull as the lack of oxygen began to shut everything down so painfully slow. Jamie could feel Jay playing with his body still, hands were pinching at his nipples, scratching him, clawing deep into his flesh only to stop and caress him in a horrid parody of tenderness. Hoarse, weak screams tore from his crushed throat as he was bitten again, teeth digging into his shoulder so deeply he was sure now Jay was going to eat him alive, maul him to death like some kind of rabid animal. He grabbed for anything, something to ground him through all this and found his arms were wound around Jay's waist, holding him desperately.

When he felt the now all too familiar presence of his tormentor's cock, slick and pressing up against him he shuddered despite himself, mewling as it thrust inside and ripples of pleasure shocked his body, travelling up the length of his spine. It was more then he could stand, he trembled violently, spots formed behind his eyes as his form was jerked with thrusts that slammed up past the point his body could take, ramming up to the hilt of him so viciously he felt like was being split in two but it made him squirm all the same.

**God have mercy on me**, he thought, clinging to the distracting pleasures with every fibre of himself. He would not feel the pain screaming through his body, demanding oxygen, demanding that Jamie breathe and lighting him on fire from the inside as punishment for his denial to do so. He would not feel the knife slitting him from his abdomen to his sternum, opening up the precious baby flesh of his belly, nor the hands that dipped wantonly inside and pulled out the jumbled mess of his intestines. Jay was sucking along the length of the hot slippery organ, lapping at it and stroking it against his lips as if he were giving head, making love to his insides as he continued to fuck him with vicious abandon. Jamie did not feel that, the last thing he'd ever know in this world was the raw, primal pleasure of flesh connecting with flesh, of having Jay inside of him and surround him. Taking him past pleasure, past fear, taking everything he had, swallowing him whole.

He didn't know in the end, couldn't have know if he wanted to cry out that he was coming or that he was dying but neither thing would ever make it past his lips. Nothing now but a pretty corpse with green eyes.

_"Jay Bryne knew how to trap a boy so he could never get away." – Poppy Z Brite_


End file.
